And She Waits
by tvrox
Summary: A strange little songfic, written in one sitting, to "And She Waits for Him Again" by Meredith Patterson. Rory's sitting alone in her living room one night, waiting for her boyfriend (unspecified--imagine whoever you like) to pick her up and wondering wh


Title: And She Waits Rating: G Summary: Rory's sitting alone in the living room one night, waiting for her boyfriend to pick her up and wondering why he hasn't. Author's Note: I wrote this in one sitting after listening to the song "And She Waits for Him Again" by Meredith Patterson. Somehow, the girl in the song made me think of Rory. I didn't specify who she's waiting for, because I wasn't sure who to use, so it's up to you, the reader, to decided who you want to imagine. Please R/R-It's my first songfic. (Well, actually, I wrote one before, that I was proud of, but my computer destroyed it.) Anyway, enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Rory sat on the couch, staring alternately at the digital clock on the end table and out the window into the darkness. 8:11. She looked away for a moment. 8:12. Where was he? He had agreed to pick her up at 7:00, and it was well past the time when he could use traffic as an excuse.  
  
You see she's fooled once again Into thinking that she was right She's being played once again  
  
He had been late last time, claiming he'd run into an old friend on the way and hadn't been able to avoid conversation. She had bought it completely. A mistake. She wanted to believe that he could change, that he could be on time; that they could make the relationship work.  
  
Looks like she'll have another lonely night.  
  
Is this how she'll spend her life, With time on her hands?  
  
She knew now that they'd have to break up eventually. She couldn't let her life go by sitting on this couch, night after night, every time he made a promise he couldn't keep.  
  
And she waits for him again, Watching the cars drive by. And she wonders where he is, Does she really want to know why?  
  
She switched her gaze from the clock to the window, staring into the darkness and following with her eye the occasional passing car. Where could he be? She had thought she could trust him. Maybe not.  
  
As she sits and waits for him again.  
  
She's staring and pacing the floor, She doesn't see how she's falling apart.  
  
Bored of the view from her living room window, she decided to get up and stretch her legs. She began by walking aimlessly around the room, but slowly she fell into pacing across the room in front of the couch in an almost regimented fashion. As she walked back and forth, she shut everything out of her mind, emotions included. Perhaps, she thought, if she didn't let any emotion into her mind, there was no way she could feel sad.  
  
What are you crying for? He's just a little late. Is he really worth the wait?  
  
No such luck. Feeling exhausted and let down, she sank back on to the sofa, and, against her will, let one lone tear slip down her cheek. She caught herself. What was she doing crying over him? If he was going to keep being late anyway, he wasn't worth waiting for-wasn't worth having as a boyfriend. For one brief moment, she was overcome by determination; determination to be strong, and not to let her heart be broken.  
  
Is this how she'll spend her life, With time on her hands?  
  
But as she stared out the window once again, tears now filling her eyes, she couldn't help loving him. She wanted so much for everything to work out, and for him to come and make thing right between them. Every time she heard a car turning the corner, she hoped it would be his. It never was.  
  
And she waits for him again, Watching the cars drive by. And she wonders where he is, Does she really want to know why?  
  
After staring for what seemed like hours, she resigned her self to the fact that he wasn't coming. She stared for a moment more, this time at the clock. 9:46. There was no way he would show up now.  
  
As she sits and waits for him  
  
Maybe the next boy would be more trustworthy. Giving up on any possibility of his arrival, she laid her head on the arm rest, curled up, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Again.  
  
~*~ Okay. That's it. I hope you enjoyed it. Again, please take a moment to drop a review. Thank you!! 


End file.
